El placer de enseñar
by Proxy57
Summary: -Sensei ya le dije que no es broma -bufo molesta inflando sus mejillas -Pero Ino chan , no es tan fácil como lo planteas -exclamo desesperado por la conversación que estaba teniendo con su ex alumna ...


Naruto no pertenece

Capitulo 1

Ese dia no estaba en absoluto a favor de Iruka Umino es mas hasta parecía que estaba en su contra ...

En la mañana tuvo que corretear a Naruto por toda la aldea hasta que lo alcanzo y lo puso a limpiar todo lo que el habia destruido y pintado , después el Hokage lo mando a traer para que lo ayudara con unos "pocos" papeles que resulto en varias hileras de documentos que le quito varias horas de su dia , el guisado que hacia se le quemo y se corto un dedo con un cuchillo pero aun asi mantenía esa sonrisa radiante sobre su rostro manteniendo su buen ánimo.

Iruka se encontraba recorriendo la aldea tranquilamente para ir a comer su ramen favorito deteniéndose enfrente del establecimiento solo para ingresar y pedir un gran tazón de esos deliciosos fideos para luego ir a sentarse en un lugar un poco alejado y solitario y poder perderse en su pensamientos mientras esperaba su orden.

El a sus 18 años tenia una buena vida ...bueno en el sentido de tener un hogar , empleo y amigos que los apreciaba y quería pero ... Pero aun asi no era del todo feliz aun extrañaba mucho a su familia , el calor de un abrazo lleno de afecto y cariño que no había recibido desde hace mucho tiempo para ser preciso desde hace 8 ocho años en el que Kyubi habia matado a sus padres su única familia pero que aun asi el cuidaba al niño jinchurini que tenia al monstruo de nueve colas sellado en su interior pero que aun asi no podía odiar porque aunque no lo entendía en un principio el no tenia la culpa porque el no era el monstruo solo era un niño molesto pero aun asi inocente que no merecía que lo trataran mal por eso ... Muchos le preguntaban porque el decidió enseñar a niños pequeños el solo les respondería con una pequeña carcajada y una sonrisa pues el aun no sabia porque eligió enseñar a niños que ahora tenían ocho años hasta que se graduaran pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que le entregaba su orden y sin mas dispuso a deleitar su paladar con esa deliciosa comida .

La noche empezaba a ganar terreno sobre el dia y como muestra de ello se podía ver como las tiendas y/o comercios cerraban sus establecimientos para irse directo a su hogar dejando que el silencio reinara por esos momentos dándole un aspecto tranquilo a las calles.

El sensei están dispuesto a irse hasta que unos sollozos acompañados de unos hipidos llamaron su atención haciendo que por consecuencia el fuera hacia donde provenía el llanto , yendo a parar hacia un campo de entrenamiento solitario por las horas que eran encontrándose a una niña debajo de un árbol sosteniendo una rosa roja muy linda que abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas , Iruka al acercarse mas pudo ver era una niña que no rebasaba los ochos años y sin mas ser arrodillo hasta su altura y llamo su atención

-disculpa , ¿te encuentras bien? -susurro el lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia

La niña levanto el rostro mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos un poco hinchados y su carita sonrosada por las lagrimas que antes estaba en su rostro y su cabello un poco desarreglado Iruka al verlo la reconoció rápidamente ella era Yamanaka Ino su pequeña y risueña alumna

-Sen-sensei que hace a-aqui-susurro ella intentando sonar normal aunque no lo logro mucho Umino al ver esto poso sus manos en su pequeño y fino rostro limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares

-¿Porque lloras , Ino chan ?-Pregunto el con un tono preocupado y dulce a la vez

La pequeña heredera del clan lo miro mientras veía a su sensei sintiendo como las lagrimas se volvía a apoderar de tez blanca y sin mas se aferro a el en un abrazo descargando sus tristeza en el ... Iruka no sabia que hacer habia pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que habia tenido alguien tan cerca pero al ver esa pequeña y frágil criatura aferrándose a el sintió un punzón en su estomago y pecho y como intentando protegerla la abrazo transmitiendo una protección a la pequeña que se aferro mas pero ahora ya sin llorar solo en silencio Iruka le acaricio la cabeza y pregunto

-¿Paso algo malo Ino chan ? O ¿Te duele algo ?-Hablo bajo el mayor pero sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza

-Sensei mi mejor amiga me ha abandonado ya no quiere ser mi amiga -sollozo de nuevo

-¿Porque?-

-Ella me dijo que si a mi me gustaba Sasuke Kun entonces ya no seria mi amiga -

-...-

-ademas hoy mismo me le declare a sasuke y me rechazo muy feo , me dijo que soy una molestia y que no lo molestara con tonterías y que soy una niña fea , tonta e irritante

Iruka se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ino chan mírame -captando la atención de la menor -Las Niñas bonitas no lloran por cosas asi ... sabes como es una ¿niña bonita?

-No

-Una niña bonita es alegre , dulce , tierna , inteligente, fuerte y sobretodo es amable con los demás y se siente bonita ella misma como es ... Por eso Ino Tu eres la niña mas bonita que he conocido en mi vida porque eres eso y no cambies como eres siempre piensa en tus defectos como cualidades y se segura de ti misma -

-si sensei -respondió regalándole una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno ahora vamos a tu casa , tu papa a de estar muy preocupado -agachándose para que ino se trepara sobre sus hombros

Iruka pensó que este no había sido un mal dia después de todo , sonriendo a la pequeña que reía sobre el por las cosas que le decía de una misión que un dia tuvo notando un leve rubor en sus pequeñas mejillas que lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos pero lo ignoro y siguió contando la historia riendo en el transcurso .

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
